


nearly 200 writing prompts

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: okay so...not a story but more of a way to request?





	nearly 200 writing prompts

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm trying something out! some of you may have seen this floating around on tumblr and i love this idea, so let's give it a go? 
> 
> this is a cool way for you all to pick and choose what you'd like to see me write for baekyeol (sorry, no other pairings. honestly i've written so much baekyeol i don't think i could write anything else?).
> 
> feel free to choose one to two prompts and comment them below, and i'll pick some of my favorites to write if i'm ever in a writer's block or i just want to write something quick. these will never (probably never) be full one-shots, just short little blurbs of random aus for all of you to enjoy!

**Angst:**

1: “ Give me a chance. ”  
2: “ Not you again.. ”  
3: “ Leave me alone. ”  
4: “ I don’t love you anymore. ”  
5: “ Why do you hate me? ”  
6: “ I lost the baby. ”  
7: “ I thought you loved me. ”  
8: “ I don’t need you anymore. ”  
9:“ I can’t believe you! ”  
10: “ We can't keep this up forever. ”  
11: “ You’re a monster. ”  
12: “ I hate you. ”  
13: “ Don’t leave me… ”  
14: “ You’re a disappointment. ”  
15: “ Don’t die on me– Please. ”  
16: “ I never meant to hurt you. ”  
17: “ Are you upset with me? ”  
18: “ I wish i’d never met you. ”  
19: “ I’m going to kill you! ”  
20: “ Please don’t hurt me like this. ”  
21: “ Thanks for nothing. ”  
22: “ Don't call this number again. “  
23: “ Why did you spare me? ”  
24: “ You need to leave. ”  
25: “ I’m sick. ”  
26: “ I’m dying. ”  
27: “ I wish i'd never met you.”  
28: “ I thought we were family!”  
29: “ There was never an us. ”  
30: “ So that’s it? It’s over? ”  
31: “ I fucked up. ”  
32: “ I came to say goodbye. ”  
33:“ He’s dead because of you. ”  
34: “ I don’t deserve to be loved. ”  
35: “ About the baby… It's yours. ”

  
**Love:**

36: “ I’m so in love with you. ”  
37: “ Dance with me! ”  
38: “ Isn’t this amazing? ”  
39: “ I wish we could stay like this forever. ”  
40: “ Will you marry me? ”  
41: “ I’m pregnant. ”  
42: “ I need a hug. ”  
43: “ You’re special to me. ”  
44: “ I’m going to keep you safe. ”  
45: “ Do you trust me? ”  
46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ”  
47: “ You’re cute when you’re angry. ”  
48: “ I’ve liked you for a while now. ”  
49: “Let's have a baby. ”  
50: “ We’d make such a cute couple. ”  
51: “ I want to take care of you. ”  
52: “ Can we cuddle? ”  
53: “ It’s lonely here without you. ”  
54: “ I can’t stand the thought of losing you. ”  
55: “ Shut up and kiss me already. ”  
56: “ Are you flirting with me? ”  
57: “ Is that my shirt? ”  
58: “ How did we get here? ”  
59: “ You own my heart. ”  
60: “ You’d be a great dad. ”  
61: “ You’d be a great mom. ”  
62: “ I want to protect you. ”  
63: “ Whats the matter? ”  
64: “ You’re so beautiful. ”  
65: “ Did you do something different with your hair? ”  
66: “ Is that a new perfume? ”  
67: “ Stop being so cute. ”  
68: “ You’re making me blush! ”  
69: “ You’re teasing me again… ”  
70: “ This is why I fell in love with you. ”  
71: “ You’re the best! ”  
72: “ They’re going to love you, don’t worry! ”  
73: “ Oh, Are you ticklish? ”  
74: “ Of course I remembered! ”  
75: “ You’re one hell of a girl. ”  
76: “ You’re one hell of a guy. ”  
77: “ Are you jealous? ”  
78: “ Hold me and never let me go. ”  
79: “ Stop hogging all the blankets! ”  
80: “Let's run away together. ”

  
**General:**

90: “ Catch me if you can! ”  
91: “ I’m fine. ”  
92: “ Are you drunk? ”  
93: “ Are you high? ”  
94: “ We can't go in there… ”  
95: “ Give it back! ”  
96: “ Well this is just great. ”  
97: “ Don’t touch me. ”  
98: “ Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person. ”  
99: “ This was fun— Let's do it again sometime!”  
100: “ I didn’t do it! ”  
101: “ I did it… ”  
102: “ I don’t remember that! ”  
103: “ Well that’s pretty rude of you to say. ”  
104: “ Get that thing away from me! ”  
105: “ You owe me. ”  
106: “ Do you believe in aliens? ”  
107: “ Do you believe in ghosts? ”  
108: “ Are you hitting on me? ”  
109: “ Why are you naked? ”  
110: “ You did what?! ”  
111: “ You have… Superpowers? ”  
112: “ Why are you bleeding? ”  
113: “ Where did all these puppies come from?”  
114: “ Don’t make me come over there myself! ”  
115: “ That wasn’t funny. ”  
116: “ This tastes horrible. ”  
117: “ This is delicious! ”  
118: “ Are you mad at me? ”  
119: “ Stop ignoring me… ”  
120: “ I love that show too! ”  
121: “ Can I borrow that book of yours?”  
122: “Let's blow this joint. ”  
123: “ Let me help you with that. ”  
124: “ Take that back! ”  
125: “ Wanna go see a movie with me? ”  
126: “ No way, that’s so lame. ”  
127: “ What are you listening to? ”  
128: “ I brought you your coffee. ”  
129: “ Don’t fuck this up. ”  
130: “ Run! ”  
131: “Let's run away together. ”  
132: “ I haven’t slept in four days… ”  
133: “ Your turn to do the dishes. ”  
134: “ Was I really that drunk? ”  
135: “ Was I really that stoned? ”  
136: “Give me back my phone! ”  
137: “ You’re an asshole. ”  
138: “ Are you cold? ”  
139: “ This place gives me the creeps. ”  
140: “ I swear my house is haunted. ”  
141: “ Did you hear that? ”  
142: “ It’s just your imagination. ”  
143: “ Just how stupid do you think I am? ”  
144: “ Stop being such a baby. ”  
145: “ Go back to bed. ”  
146: “ Are you okay? ”  
147: “ I can take care of myself just fine.”  
148: “ Thanks for helping me back there. ”  
149: “ Since when have we ever been friends? ”  
150: “ What on earth are you wearing? ”  
151: “ I can’t feel my legs! ”  
152: “ Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. ”  
153: “ Put me down! ”  
154: “ There’s only one bed… ”  
155: “ It isn’t what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is… ”  
156: “ How did I lose it? ”  
157: “ I read your diary. ”  
158: “ This is awkward. ”  
159: “ Didn’t you read the sign? ”  
160: “ Do you think you can teach me that? ”

  
**Below is NSFW prompts.**  
_Please if you’re reblogging tell your followers if you’re interested or not in taking these sorts of requests._

  
**Sexual:**  
  
161: “ Bite me. ”  
162: “ Make me. ”  
163: “ Fuck me. ”  
164: “ Stop teasing me so much… ”  
165: “ Do you like it when I touch you like that?”  
166: “ Okay... This is new. ”  
167: “ Want to head back to my place and have a little fun? ”  
168: “ You’re in trouble now. ”  
169: “ What a pretty sight. ”  
170: “ Bend over. ”  
171: “ On your knees. ”  
172: “ The food looks great but... There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now. ”  
173: “ Lay back. ”  
174: “ Take off your clothes. ”  
175: “ Well, fine; just this once. ”  
176: “ I’m waiting. ”  
177: “ You’re so beautiful. ”  
178:“ As you wish. ”  
179: “ First one to make a noise loses.”  
180: “ You have no idea what you do to me. ”  
181: “ If you’re bored; Wanna have sex? ”  
182: “ I've wanted this for so long. ”  
183: “ Car sex looks so much easier in the movies. ”  
184: “ Can I touch you? ”  
185: “ Open up. ”  
186: “ No strings attached. ”  
187: “ Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you? ”  
188: “ Mine. ”  
189: “ The nights still young. ”  
190: “ We can't do that here! ”  
191: “ Behave. ”  
192:“ What did you just say? ”  
193: “ Good girl. ”  
194: “ Good boy. ”  
195: “ Come here. ”

**Author's Note:**

> the original tumblr post is [here](http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> again, feel free to choose one or two prompts and then specify if you'd like to see a happy or sad ending (for the angst ones), or smut or no smut (for the smut ones) (like i could just do more implied smut and stuff like that you know). *i will say for smut that i will only write bottom baek and top yeol. i have nothing personal against bottom yeol and top baek, i just have trouble writing that because it's harder for me to picture and get into the moment. i hope you understand!*
> 
> and then let me know if you think baekyeol should be boyfriends, a new relationship, married, in that awkward "i like you and you like me but we aren't dating yet" stage, whatever floats your boat. if there's any little things you think should be included, feel free to add those to the comment, too, and i'll add them if i can work them in :-)
> 
> **i do hold some creative rights, though, so if i like the prompt but not the state of the relationship or whatever i may change it, but tbh that probably won't happen lol**
> 
> i probably won't write all of them (depending on how many comments i get lol), just whatever i have an idea for at that particular moment. feel free to keep commenting, though, because i'll keep referring back to the comments to see what you all would like to see me write! comment as many times as you'd like! i'll probably post them as different chapters to this list as i finish them.
> 
> i think this'll be an interesting little experiment :-)
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
